Le sacrifice cachant un secret
by estelle.choteau.3
Summary: Pourquoi Raph s'est-il mit en colère aussi vite contre ce monstre de Shredder ? Le sacrifice de Raphaël a créé un choque horrible pour sa famille. Lorsque Léonardo reçoit un lettre de Karaï, tous déchantent... La mort de Raphaël cacherait donc un lourd secret ? Un seul indice est donné... Trahison. Les frères de Raphaël vont devoir déchiffrer ce secret qui est bien caché.


Je pense que jamais je ne pouvais être aussi impressionné par la force que pouvait engendrer un corps aussi petit. Mikelangelo se battaient déjà depuis une grosse heure avec l'ennemis qui avait abattu son frère. Celui ci était mort. Il avait été tué par l'être le plus horrible au monde. Un homme sans-cœur qui tue chaque personne se mettant en travers de son chemin. Malheureusement, Raphaël, dans un surplus de colère, s'était mit a se battre avec lui en sachant au plus profond de lui que jamais il ne saurait le battre seul. Les autres et moi, ne sachant s'interposés entre notre frère et cet homme nommé Shredder, avions abandonné. On ne pouvait plus que regarder notre frère se faire battre, se faire tuer …

Jamais nous nous sommes sentis aussi mal de devoir rester debout, dans le coin d'une pièce, à regarder cette scène horrible.  
Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que Shredder était parti et que Mikey avait abandonné face à cette machine à tuer, laissant un repaire détruit et laissant Raphaël, allongé sur le sol. Il était couvert de blessures, des coupures de Katana pour la plupart. Elles étaient toutes plus profondes les unes que les autres et un sang rouge, presque noir, s'en écoulé lentement. On ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était trop tard. Raph baignait déjà dans une mare de sang beaucoup trop grande et ses yeux … Oh ses yeux. On ne pouvait plus rien y voir. Ni la tristesse, ni la peur, ni la douleur, ni la colère ou ni l'espoir de vaincre cet homme qui ne voulait que du mal à sa famille. Ses yeux étaient vides, le voile de la mort s'y était déjà posé. Ils étaient luisants de larmes, surement les dernières qui ont coulées, des larmes de douleur. Il n'a pas du mourir simplement tué par Shredder, il a surement du mourir en agonisant, plus assez fort pour survivre a de telles blessures. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il s'est battu. Il s'est battu pour ses frères, pour son père, pour sa famille. Il ne voulait sûrement pas mourir, il voulait continuer à vivre. Il voulait connaître l'amour et surement aussi la joie d'être papa. Mais cet homme lui a arraché ce désir, il lui a arraché sa vie alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Un jeune homme qui n'avait même pas encore eu son premier chagrin d'amour, il n'avait même pas encore eu sa puberté. Il a tout perdu et nous aussi nous avons tout perdu. Nous avions tellement de souvenirs ensemble.

Je me souviens encore de cette nuit fraiche de Janvier où nous dinions tous ensemble. Il ne manquait que deux personnes, Mikey et Raph. Mikey avait attrapé une grippe effroyable qui l'avait obligé à rester au lit, on lui ramenait sa nourriture dans sa chambre. Raphaël, quand à lui, était rester tout au long de ces semaines au côté de Mikey à le faire rire ou à lui raconter des histoires. Mikey aimait tellement ces petits moments avec Raph où il le voyait enfin sourire et rigoler. C'était, je pense, un de ces jours que le jeune malade préféré. C'était ces jours où Raph montrait vraiment son amour pour lui.

Je me souviens aussi du jour où Raph n'était pas rentré au repaire pour le diner, ce qui était trop rare pour que ce soit normal. Il était environs onze heure du soir. Maitre Splinter, qui s'inquiétait assez vite, nous ordonna d'aller le trouver où qu'il soit. On courait tous sur les toits pour le retrouver. Au bout d'une bonne heure, personne ne l'avait encore trouvé. Mais soudain, Donatello se pencha pour regarder dans un petite ruelle peu éclairée et peu fréquentée quand il vit notre frère allongé sur le sol. Il avait l'air inconscient mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sang sur le sol ni même sur le corps de celui-ci. Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir le courage d'aller le voir, peu être avaient-ils peu de le retrouver mort… Je me lançais alors dans la descente juste que lui. Je m'étais agenouillé près de Raphaël et je mit deux doigts dans son coup pour prendre son pouls. Je marquais une légère pause quand je levait les yeux vers mes frères. Je leur fit part en un regard que Raph était toujours vivant. Un fois rentré au repaire, on alla tout de suite rassurer Splinter et lui présenter Raphaël pour qu'il le soigne. Notre frère mal en point s'en sorti avec seulement une de ses jambes cassée et plusieurs hématomes sur le corps. Il n'avait pas fait une grande chute car il avait réussi à plus ou moins bien se réceptionner. Il avait décidé de sortir en douce au jour le plus pluvieux et le plus froid de l'année, le jour où il ne fallait justement pas sortir sur les toits sachant qu'ils seraient glissant comme une patinoire.  
Dans les souvenirs il y a toujours du bon et du mauvais mais parfois il n'y en a qu'un des deux… A ce moment précis, c'était le mauvais qui prenait le dessus. Comment pouvait-on trouver du bon dans la mort d'un de ses frères ?

Qu'est ce que la mort ? La mort, c'est lorsque le corps nous lâche, nous ne sommes plus qu'une âme vagabonde. Une âme qui prend soin de ceux qu'elle aime. Une âme qui ne peut plus consoler que par des câlins qu'on ne sentira jamais. Pourquoi la mort existe-t-elle ? Elle existe surement parce que personne n'aimerais vivre éternellement. Mais personne ne devrait mourir à cet âge là. Raphaël n'avait que 15ans, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent et la vie lui avait déjà été dérobée.

Nous étions maintenant tous à coté du corps inerte de Raph, à le pleurer. Je voulais rester fort face à mes deux autres frères mais je ne savais pas. Perdre mon frère, perdre Raphaël, était la dernière chose que je voulais Raphaël, malgré son caractère fort, à toujours été tendre et doux avec nous. Nous nous sentions protégé avec lui. Il voulait toujours se sacrifier et c'est ce qu'il avait fait avec nous. Il avait réussi, il venait de se sacrifier pour nous sauver et jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça arriverais. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait souffrir autant, la douleur mentale était telle que j'eu l'impression que ma vision se troublait. Je sentais la colère monter en moi, de la colère contre Shredder, contre celui qui venait de détruire notre adolescence par cet acte ignoble. Je voulais le trouver et le détruire mais je devais garder mon calme face à Raphaël. Il avait prouvé qu'on ne pouvait battre Shredder seul et je pense que maintenant, nous l'avions tous compris. Il fallait rapporter le corps à Splinter, notre père. Il devait savoir la vérité et l'accepter. Notre père devait faire son deuil comme nous tous.

On se mit tous à le porter et à marcher vers le repaire. Plus personne ne parlait, tout le monde restait silencieux. Il y avait des reniflements du côté de Mikey, des lamentations chez Donnie et chez moi ? Je ne pouvais à présent retenir mes larmes. Devoir porter mon frère mort pour le ramener à son père en était trop ,je ne pouvais supporter tout cela. Je n'aimais pas pleurer devant mes frères mais je pense que dans la situation présente, personne ne s'en rendait compte.

On arrivait au repaire, le moment redoutait allait se produire. Splinter était dans le donjon et nous n'avions pas à l'appeler car il arriva par lui-même. Il venait tout juste de regarder lorsqu'il tomba à genou sur le sol du salon. On lui apporta le corps de son fils et il le pris contre son corps. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Splinter pleurer, ça faisait bizarre. On quitta la pièce et on laissa notre père seul avec lui. On parti tous chacun de notre côté, chacun dans notre chambre. Je passait devant la chambre de Raph à moitié fermé quand les sanglots me reprenait. Je courut alors dans ma chambre pour que personne ne puisse m'entendre.  
Demain, nous ferions de beaux funérailles pour Raphaël…

Cela faisait à présent 2 mois que notre cher frère était mort et nous avions tous réussi à faire notre deuil. Seul Mikey avait encore un peu de mal quand on prononçait le nom de Raphaël.  
Nous avions continué notre vie, même si nous ressentions toujours un manque, nous arrivions à avancer. Splinter avait l'air d'avoir pris 20 ans, il était plus cerné et il s'était rembruni. J'avais pitié…

Un matin, je reçus un mot étrange. Il venait de la fille de Shredder, Karaï. J'avais toujours eu un petit coup de cœur pour elle, elle a une de ces technique lors qu'elle se bat. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était lors d'un combat entre elle et moi… J'ai tout de suite été charmé par cette fille forte et sexy… Bon, hum, revenons à ce message que j'avais reçu. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait dire, je savais juste que cette lettre parlait de Raphaël. Après plusieurs lecture, je compris ce que cette lettre voulait dire. Je devais la partiger à un de mes frères, j'ai donc été trouver Donnie pour qu'on en parle. Arrivé dans le laboratoire de Donatello, je lui ai racontais la situation puis je lui ai donné la lettre. Après l'avoir lu, Donnie me regarda perplexe. Il me la lut :

" Bonjour Léonardo,  
Je voulais te préciser qu'un petite information cours de notre côté. Il s'agit d'un petit secret qui concerne ton frère mort, Raphaël. Je ne t'en dit pas plus sur ce secret. Si tu veux le découvrir, il te suffira de venir me trouver au repaire de mon père. Tu devras être discret et ne pas te faire prendre.  
Je te donne juste un petit indice sur le secret en question : trahison  
Je te laisse réfléchir… Fait le bon choix.  
Karaï. "

Je regardais Donnie lorsqu'il fini de la lire. Il me regardait maintenant avec un regard interrogateur.  
\- Tu penses qu'elle dit vrai, tu penses que Raph avait vraiment un secret ?  
Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que Karaï pouvait mentir comme ça. En plus, de là à mentir dans une lettre, non, elle n'était pas capable de ça…  
\- Je pense vraiment qu'elle dit vrai, nous devons aller au rendez-vous. Qui sait, le secret pourrait peut être nous expliquer la mort de Raphaël. Pourquoi il s'est mit d'un coup en colère ontre Shredder alors qu'il ne se passait rien ? Et cet indice… Cet indice me perturbe. Trahison ? Est-ce que Raph nous aurait trahi et serait donc parti du côté de Shredder ?  
Donnie me regardait toujours et je voyait très bien qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à mes questions.  
\- Tu sais Léonardo, je pense que nous avons qu'une seule solution pour savoir la vérité… Nous devons aller chez Shredder !


End file.
